Mr. Crooked NoHead
Mr. Crooked NoHead (real name William Maraj) (1914-6 August, 2013) was a gangster and the Grandmaster of the NoHeads from 1996 to 2012. His name was formed by combining and juxtaposing the names of two horrible Dark mutants: Doctor Crooked and Mr. Demonic NoHead. He sexually assaulted a member of his gang, Mrs. Wretched NoHead, and they conceived a child who would become the Dark Lord Mr. Stupid NoHead. He met his doom at Paige Nelson’s hands during the NoHead Cataclysm, which ended the First NoHead War. Biography Early life William Maraj was born to the man who would eventually name himself Mr. Wretched NoHead II, a member of a powerful yet primitive tribe of thugs, in 1944. When Mr. Wretched NoHead began to upset his son’s plans, Maraj stabbed him with a knife. With his father gone, William Maraj became the new gang leader. He adopted the alias of Mr. Crooked NoHead. One day Mr. Crooked NoHead subjected fellow tribe member Mrs. Wretched NoHead under mind control and had a son with her in 1962, whom they named Mr. Stupid NoHead out of sheer spite. He began to train the child, raising him brutally in their hideout and training him to become an unbeatable weapon of the thugs he was birthed to. That said, the training of Mr. Stupid NoHead was focused on the honing of his powers and combat skills, as well as his natural talents. However, he began to realize he was being used and sought to betray Mr. Crooked NoHead when the time was right. First NoHead War In 1970, Mr. Crooked NoHead, being influenced by his son, began open hostilities against the rest of the solar system, beginning the First NoHead War. Escape from Yeracade Eventually, the NoHeads were defeated at the Battle of Palmyra as a result of infighting and enemy bombing. As punishment for their actions, Mr. Crooked NoHead and the survivors were gathered by police forces and loaded aboard unarmed transport ships. Now robbed of their weapons, the exiles were to be sent into prison to contemplate the error of their ways. The NoHeads were all locked up there. However, a day after their arrest Mr. Horrid NoHead telekinetically summoned the keys and freed himself. He then proceeded to free the others. Mr. Crooked NoHead quickly obtained his sword and ensured the others were armed as well. The jail guards caught them, but Mr. Stupid NoHead suddenly arrived via Teleportation and fired a blast into the ground that only Fobbles could be affected by, effectively slaughtering the entire jail force. As soon as he gave the word, they escaped back to the NoHead base, where Mr. Crooked NoHead's son confronted him. Battle of the First NoHead Base In 1990, following the discovery of the Orb of Power, Mr. Ghastly NoHead ordered Mr. Crooked NoHead to hunt down the Mystic and steal the Orb of Power from him. Mr. Crooked NoHead offered Mr. Stupid NoHead the chance to come with him, and NoHead agreed. After NoHead used his feelings to sense the orb’s location, he informed his father that the Mystic was at an inn located in Edgewater. Mr. Crooked NoHead dispatched robot soldiers back to Edgewater, only to find that the Mystic was already gone. Mr. Stupid NoHead and Mr. Crooked NoHead later returned to the NoHead base to communicate with Mr. Ghastly NoHead via hologram. There, Ghastly ordered the pair to capture or kill the Mystic, preferably the former thanks to the circumstances. Crooked proposed using the Base’s superweapon to destroy the government faction that backed up the police, an undertaking which Ghastly authorized. He then revealed to Mr. Crooked NoHead that he needed to kill his brother, Sheriff Missile. Shortly after the destruction of the four cities, Mr. Stupid NoHead invaded Edgewater in search of the Mystic. He later deemed the man unnecessary as he captured a mutant named Bladepoint, who had seen the Orb of Power elsewhere. Bladepoint was brought back to the NoHead base, where NoHead attempted to extract the map from his mind, only to learn that the boy was strong in the light side and turned his own mind probe against him. Mr. Crooked NoHead later walked in a conversation between Mr. Stupid NoHead and Mr. Ghastly NoHead, the latter asking what happened to the Mystic. The general humiliated his son by telling the Supreme Leader that NoHead decided the prophet was not longer valuable to the NoHeads’ mission, and that the boy was all they needed. He then informed Ghastly that they tracked the police scout ship performing recon on the NoHead Base back to the police station. Ghastly ordered Crooked to use the superweapon to destroy the police before they could win over the Orb’s full power. Afterwards, Crooked returned to the command center where Mr. Ghastly NoHead was, and Ghastly agreed to join the battle. He insisted that Crooked take his place, and the latter reluctantly agreed. Subsequently, the NoHead base was infiltrated by Sheriff Missile, Joseph, and Jean, who managed to lower the shields through the aid of a captured RC-2 to allow the police fleet to attack the base. Sheriff Missile then tried to bring Mr. Ghastly NoHead back to the light, only for his own brother to murder him. In rage and grief, Joseph wounded Ghastly and blew a hole in the superweapon’s thermal oscillator, allowing police pilot Saul Cameron to fly in and destroy it, causing catastrophic damage, preventing the electric energy from being contained. When the destruction of the NoHead base was inevitable, Mr. Crooked NoHead ordered Mr. Demonic NoHead to bring Mr. Stupid NoHead to him in order to complete his training. Mr. Demonic NoHead died in the explosion of the base, and Mr. Stupid NoHead Apparated to the command center. As this happened, Mr. Crooked NoHead recieved a tremor in the dark side that announced he was the new leader and it was up to him to furfill the NoHead mantle. Replacing a fortress Mr. Crooked NoHead immediately began building a new base with the other NoHeads and robot soldiers. They also began building two other bases which were similar in design in advance, in case the second was destroyed as well. However, the second one would only be three quarters complete. As the First NoHead War continued, Mr. Crooked NoHead also made use of his alliance with the Giants and werewolves. Government soldiers fought hard to maintain resistance during the Invasion of Manhattan, which was fronted by NoHead-supporting Giants. In the following battle, many lost their lives and entire tribes of Giants were wiped out until the beasts finally retreated and went into hiding. Age of the Empire In 1994, Mr. Crooked NoHead was informed by his son that the decision of war was obvious. Mr. Stupid NoHead proceeded to establish the NoHead Empire with himself as Emperor. Mr. Crooked NoHead was outraged and attempted to stop his son, but the Emperor turned out to be one step ahead - he threatened to make his father 'Public Enemy Number One' if he did not submit to his rule and lead the NoHeads covertly. Mr. Crooked NoHead said his son was a monster, but Mr. Stupid NoHead laughed, claiming that he had deliberately created the monster, making the gangster realize his son knew the truth. In 1997, Mr. Crooked NoHead attempted to dominate his son by enlisting Max Tegan and Sanct Security to kidnap him. To ensure it would occur, he acknowledged his son as an acquaintance in public with Tegan as a witness. While attending Ms. Bitter NoHead’s graduation, Mr. Crooked NoHead was nearly killed by assassins in a hit ordered by Tegan himself. As Crooked focused his efforts to foil the kidnapping attempt and use it to locate Max, he was not aware that a second attack had been planned against him. Sage Preston was contacted by the assassins with the information, and immediately notified Mr. Stupid NoHead. Gravely injured and barely holding himself conscious, Crooked lashed out with the dark side against his attackers. All the others, including the employs at the front of the building, were killed. Hicks was the first victim of the attack, his head sliced from his neck. Afterwards, Mr. Stupid NoHead, who had just arrived with Sage Preston, personally executed Max Tegan and many other members of the Gran Protectorate in the embassy. The police were unable to find any culprits behind either incident, even though the Government Investigatory Committee formed a special task force to look into the matter in the wake of Senator Kim’s assassination. Dark Lodge was not reformed. Death On 5 August, 2013, Mr. Crooked NoHead called an important meeting outside the fifth NoHead base. Meanwhile, Paige Nelson woke up in the middle of the night and went on a walk. During this, she saw Mr. Crooked NoHead and several other NoHeads rendezvousing at the base. Mr. Crooked NoHead was planning to blow up the police station with detonators in a crucial step to retake the world. Just as Paige prepared to report this, Mr. Crooked NoHead caught her eavesdropping on them. Crooked welcomed her into the room and, after a brief confrontation between the two, Crooked attempted to kill her by means of a death beam. Paige countered the beam with a force field, causing them to rebound. Despite Crooked and the others opening fire, Paige managed to flee the base, and rallied the message to the police. In a turn of fate, she convinced them to help her destroy the NoHead menace once and for all. Soon after, Paige led the police in a raid against the NoHead Base. When this happened, Mr. Crooked NoHead’s skills and status marked him as a priority target for elimination by the ringleader herself. Though Mr. Dire NoHead directed the Base’s defense the night of the attack, Mr. Crooked NoHead nonetheless played a major part that fateful night. He was in the process of giving dueling lessons to teenage apprentices Bruce and Wren Morenno when Paige began her murderous rampage. Deep within the NoHead base he prepared for Paige’s coming, directing older NoHead students such as Elana Chian in the Base’s defense. Engaging the police alongside Mr. Despised NoHead, Crooked’s efforts proved initially successful, as he managed to penetrate the occupying forces’ upper level defenses. As Paige was alerted to this, however, she went on a hunt for the NoHead. Entering Crooked’s territory, Paige discovered what carnage had been wrought there, with dead police and the signs of battle being everywhere. Before Mr. Crooked NoHead could move against the preteen, however, Ms. Bitter NoHead confronted Paige on her own, and was slain. As Mr. Crooked NoHead rushed into the room, he witnessed Kit fall to the mutant. Engaging Paige in the Base’s training hall along with two of his students, Bruce and Wren Morenno, they were nonetheless unable to defeat the middle grader. Paige outclassed both initiates, hurling a Force field into Bruce with one hand while she dueled Mr. Crooked NoHead with the other. After the demise of the students, Paige was forced to escape when Crooked disarmed her, though he was hot on her tail. Crooked burst through the doorway and attacked, Paige lured him to the main chamber, where he attempted to kill her, slashing at her and cutting down structures with reckless abandon. Finally, Nelson leaped into a fighter manned by an officer downstairs. Mr. Crooked NoHead looked up defiantly at his two enemies, who fired a missile at him unexpectedly. The projectile impaled him and propelled him into a wall. Mr. Crooked NoHead was killed in the explosion. Mr. Crooked NoHead’s body was later found by his son, Mr. Stupid NoHead, who had returned to the Base. NoHead personally burned the corpse of his father, in a hardly characteristic show of respect. Personality and traits As a high-ranking member of a gang, Mr. Crooked NoHead was materialistic, pragmatic, cruel, and utterly heartless and self-centered. He was cunning and selfish enough to force Mrs. Wretched NoHead to birth his child, whom he intended to raise as a living weapon to ensure the gang was respected, as he had always been a sociopath who felt no need to raise a family. He even stabbed Mr. Wretched NoHead II, his own father, in an act of patricide. However, as a result of his arrogance and his lack of precognitive abilities resulting from his dark infection, he never saw his own death coming. Powers and abilities Mr. Crooked NoHead possessed a connection to the Darkness, though a rudimentary one was he was less of a Dark mutant and more of a thug who enjoyed causing trouble. Mr. Crooked NoHead was also skilled in sword combat, although he disdained using his blade in combat, regarding sword duels as pointlessly tedious affairs; Mr. Stupid NoHead acknowledged his father as a master of the art. Mr. Crooked NoHead had on one occasion utilized dual-bladed on Max Tegan. Mr. Crooked NoHead was a very capable combatant, absorbing bullets and then channeling it into lightning, an ability that he was also very skilled in. While fighting his assassins, Crooked was able to use a heart stunning technique to keep his own heart from failing, and conjured up a telekinetic shove so powerful, that he was able to atomize six of his assailants, and bring it around to atomize a few more. He could enhance his bellow to which it was as powerful as any sonic weapon and he was able to turn any object into a deadly projectile with just a clap of his hands. He was able to successfully cast mind control on Mrs. Wretched NoHead, allowing him to have a sexual affair with her against her will. His proficiency gave implication to his formidable skill. Relationships Family Mr. Stupid NoHead , refused to be used by his father and became the Dark Lord of Tsala.]] After forcibly having an affair with Mrs. Wretched NoHead, Mr. Crooked NoHead rendered her pregnant with his first and only child, Mr. Stupid NoHead. The boy accepted his father's training. Mr. Crooked NoHead hated his child enough to give him a degrading tribal name and raised him as a living weapon to be unleashed, only intending to keep his son alive until the NoHeads took over - permanently. Despite this, Mr. Stupid NoHead turned out to be one step ahead - he established the NoHead Empire and threatened to make his father 'Public Enemy Number One' if he did not submit to his rule. When Mr. Crooked NoHead died, Mr. Stupid NoHead gave him a proper burial despite the former being of no sincere value to him, indicating that he at least appreciated his father's training, despite knowing he was being used. Mrs. Wretched NoHead against her free will.]] Mrs. Wretched NoHead was a chillingly beautiful gangster and a member of the same tribe as Mr. Crooked NoHead. He cruelly cast mind control on her, and the two eloped, Mrs. Wretched NoHead eventually became pregnant with his child. They never attempted to defend each other during the NoHead Cataclysm. Mr. Odious NoHead Jacob admired Mr. Crooked NoHead from an early age, having the same ideology as the Dark Lord. Crooked thought Mr. Odious NoHead was a loyal servant. Finally, however, Odious decided that he didn't want to serve Crooked any more, as he doubted their plans could ever be fulfilled. Appearances * * * * Category:1944 births Category:2013 deaths Category:Deceased individuals Category:Died in August Category:Males Category:NoHead Cataclysm fatalities Category:NoHead Grandmasters Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Villains Category:Illegal power users Category:Deaths by explosion